Christmas with the Yamis
by silvermuffins
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Malik have taken their three yamis into one of Kaiba's rental homes. Here they plan to celebrate Christmas and prepare for the Christmas Party. A story of elves, cookies, trees, fires, and angry lobsters. Shonen Ai. YYxY RxB YMxM ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue  30th November

And so it is the 30th of November. And for once I have written you all, a Christmas story. There will be a chapter everyday leading up to Christmas, one for every day. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue - 30th November**

"…and so Christmas is a time of loving and family and friends." Malik and Ryou's eyes were dreamy and shining as they watched Yugi preaching to the three yamis. Bakura looked bored and was staring at his nails frowning. Marik was playing with a lighter and bringing it closer and closer to Yami until he would react, swiping his hand out to try and knock it out of his hand. Yami frowned and pushed the blonde yami off his seat, standing up to glare down at him.

"Yugi. Why must we celebrate this tradition with you?" Yami asked his eyes pleading with Yugi not to make him spend the month with the other two yamis and their hikaris. Yugi just smiled sweetly and nodded to Ryou and Malik who were lounging on the same seat.

"I thank you both for agreeing to come stay in the two spare rooms over the next month. I appreciate your help in preparing for the party and helping with our celebration of this holiday. We can finally all have family on Christmas." A pained look crossed his face as he thought of Solomon.

Ryou quickly jumped forward and took Yugi's hands in his, ignoring the growl from Yami.

"And we thank you for allowing us to be here. We will all," At this he glared at the two yamis smirking innocently up at him, "enjoy it here and make it worth the trouble."

Yugi nodded.

"Thankyou. Now. Yami will you show Marik and Malik to their room while I show Bakura and Ryou to theirs?"

Yami shook his head and opened his mouth to protest but Marik stamped on his foot causing a whine of pain.

"Of course he would. Wouldn't he?" He smirked at Yami in a way that said 'I have a proposition for you. Shut up and show us where we are staying.' Yami gulped and motioned they grab their bags and follow. Marik grinned and grabbing his and Malik's bags followed his fellow yami. Malik shrugged at Ryou and followed the two.

Yugi bent down slightly and grabbed Ryou's bag.

"C'mon. I'll show you the room you're staying in. Kaiba's place is pretty big…"

Ryou motioned for Bakura to grab his own bag and follow him. The frowning yami groaned and lifted his bag dragging his feet as he followed the two hikaris.

"It was nice of Kaiba to let us use his home while there isn't anyone renting it don't you think Yugi?" Ryou asked, his chocolate brown eyes flickering around the halls.

Yugi nodded grinning.

"It means it'll be a good Christmas as long as we keep these guys under control." He chuckled and pointed to the end of the hall.

"That room down there is yours. There's only three bedrooms in the house but it still gets confusing. The lounge is huge though, we were only in the greeting room." He started towards the kitchen.

"I'll give you the tour later tonight okay. For now you can go get settled. Meet us in this room here," He motioned towards a door, "for supper. We can sort out stuff for the party then." Grinning, he left Bakura and Ryou to get set up.

Bakura glanced around the room. It was large and spacious with a huge double bed set against the far wall. The walls were the same as the rest of the house, a deep red and the carpet was fuzzy and a slightly silver colour. It didn't take away from the size at all however. The entire house was decorated in this fashion. And each bedroom had an ensuite with a large spa bath.

Ryou dumped his bag on the floor and fell back on the bed. He smiled over at Bakura. Bakura let a rare smile grace his lips. He flicked his hair out of his face and played with the piercing in his lip slightly. He was amazed Ryou had ever allowed him to get it. Along with the streaks of black throughout his hair and leather jacket he looked downright sexy. And damn did he know it. Ryou smiled and pulled away when Bakura leaned down to kiss him.

"Not now. I know I promised you I'd make this worth your while. But I need more time than this. Wait until tonight. There's a lock on the door. I checked." With a wink Ryou jumped to his feet and headed out the door towards the kitchen. Bakura frowned after him. _Tease…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yami had led the blonde duo to their room without any fuss. Marik grinned at him and handed him a photo. Yami glanced down at it.

"Erm what's this?"

Marik shrugged.

"My proposition for you. You put up with us so our hikaris are happy and I'll let you keep that blackmail on Seto Kaiba that I've been saving for a special moment."

Yami glanced down at it and let out a snort of laughter. Seto Kaiba was indeed in this photo. He looked to be barely older than ten years old and was dressed in a blue eyes white dragon _costume_. No way was he letting this go. Nodding at Marik he placed it in his pocket, still snickering slightly.

Marik calmly placed a hand on the pharaohs shoulder. He eyes were serious and his voice sincere.

"Remember Yami. With such power comes great responsibility." And with that he stalked out of the room towards the kitchen, following his nose.

Yami looked startled and glanced at Malik who just chuckled and shrugged at him.

"He's lost a fair few marbles I'd say. C'mon, I'm hungry."

Yami followed the hikari out of the room still shaking his head.

In the kitchen all the other occupants of the house were seated around food. Yugi had been cooking for an hour to prepare enough food for all of them. Him, Ryou and Malik would all be taking turns at cooking over the next month and a joint effort would be needed on Christmas.

After dinner that night in which Yami had ended up with quite a collection of peas stuck in his pointy hair, each pair retired to bed. As Yugi had said before he bade them all good night, the next day, and indeed the next month, was going to be an extremely busy and also…extremely exciting bunch of events leading up until **Christmas Day.**

* * *

Review? I'll give you cookies. And won't withhold the next chapter from you.


	2. 1st December

Wow so people like this story? Yay! I wasn't expecting reviews so fast to be honest but thank you to everyone that has done so! You have given me the courage to go on :)

I'm excited today because here (in New Zealand where I live) it is the 1st of December. I've already taken one chocolate from my My Little Pony Advent Calendar. And heres your Chapter from your Yaoi Advent Calendar! Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one - 1st December**

The first day of December. It was cold out but inside the home of three hikaris and their yamis it was warm. Especially under the blankets where each pair was cuddling. Yugi Motou who was always an early riser, climbed out of his bed and decided since it was the first of December it was time for music and so he pulled out the pile of Christmas music he and Ryou had gathered... -

__

"It's Christmasssssss...

Ding-Ding-Ding  
Ding-Ding-Ding  
Ding-Ding-Ding D-Ding  
Baarp!  
Ding-Ding-Ding  
D-Ding-Ding-Ding  
D-D-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding

Jingle bells Jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way,  
Baarp!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
in a one horse open sleigh  
(Hey!)  
Jingle bells Jingle bells,  
Jingle all the day,  
Baarp!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
in a one horse open sleigh

(Ding-Ding)  
(Baarp-Baarp)  
(Baam-Baam)  
(Whoaaaaa)  
(Ding-Ding)  
(Baarp-Baarp)

Jingle bells Jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way,  
Baarp!  
Oh what fun-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ryou jumped awake, startled as his yami yelled fiercely at the top of his lungs. He groggily glanced at his yami who was striding towards the door dressed only in long black pyjama bottoms. He sighed and let his head fall back on the bed. It had been one night and already the mayhem had begun.

In the kitchen where Yugi had been playing "Jingle Bells" by Crazy Frog, Bakura stormed in and grabbed a large pan running towards the stereo ready to smash it to pieces.

"Bakura! Please don't! I didn't mean for it to be so loud! I just wanted to play Christmas music again!" Yugi's eyes were tearful as he looked up with chibi eyes at the tomb robber.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards so his nose was inches from the hikaris.

"Don't you ever disturb my sleep again or I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to you. Got it?"

Yugi nodded, eyes wide with fear even though he honestly knew Bakura would do no such thing for fear of being sent to the shadow realm again.

Bakura stood up straight.

"Very good. Now turn the bloody thing off!" And with that he stormed off down the hallway to get dressed. Yugi pouted. Switching the music to a slower tune and turning it down almost completely he set back to his task of cooking everyone breakfast. Yami stomped into the room, face like thunder and collapsed in a seat at the table.

Yugi glanced at him momentarily but decided it would probably be in his best interests to keep his mouth shut. Instead he just placed a hot cup of cocoa beside him along with a bunch of pancakes and continued with the rest piling up 5 plates for all of the them and 5 more cups of cocoa.

Malik and Marik were the first into the kitchen falling into the first seats they came to. Malik grinned and Yugi smiled happily. It was at this point that Ryou came into the room followed by Bakura. Bakura lit up instantly at the sight of pancakes and cocoa. He flew at it and instantly set to the task of eating. Ryou chuckled and greeted everyone with a smile.

Once he had finished with the pancakes Yugi pulled up a bunch of thin, long boxes. Ryou and Malik whooped excitedly but the three yamis just stared blankly.

"What the heck are those?" Marik leaned forward curiously staring at the picture that adorned the front box. It was a fat man in red. He frowned.

Yugi pulled it away from the yami and stood on his seat to yet again preach to the yamis.

"This is an advent calendar. It is used to count the days until Christmas. See? There is 25 openings on the box." Yugi carefully pried one of them open that had the number 1 on it. "You can open them from 25 down to 1 or 1 to 25 I guess. It's not really…said what way you open them. I just count until 25. Anyway, there's a piece of chocolate in each opening and you eat one each day until Christmas." Yugi grinned, looking happy with himself. As he climbed down from his seat he popped the chocolate in his mouth happily.

Yami, Marik and Bakura looked curious.

"You mean to tell me you are willingly giving us chocolate for each day of this month?" Marik looked positively gleeful.

Malik frowned and sighed. "It's tradition so yes." He looked like he regretted it already.

Yugi handed out all the boxes, only just managing to avoid getting his hands ripped off as Marik and Bakura tore into the boxes, sending cardboard flying everywhere. Yami backed away from the horrific sight of his fellow yamis eating the chocolate. Ryou let his face fall into his open palm and Malik just repeatedly banged his head on the table muttering; "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Yugi frowned as Marik and Bakura finished, chocolate covering their faces. Marik gulped and licked his lips, grinning stupidly up at his hikari who looked ready to murder him.

"Erm…sorry?"

Yami and Yugi sat at the table after they had pushed all the chairs in front of the door so there was no way in from the hallways. Ryou and Malik had managed to get hold of some frying pans and pots and were now chasing their yamis all over the house trying to knock some sense into them.

"Well that went well." Yami muttered cheerfully as he pulled open his first little compartment on the advent calendar and ate the chocolate. Yugi just sighed as he listened to the girlish screams of Marik and Bakura.

"Hey Yugi! We're done now, they locked themselves in the bathrooms and refuse to come out until you go and tell them it's okay to."

Yugi pulled all the chairs out of the way and found Malik grinning down at him, Ryou in tow. They both looked out of breath but very pleased with themselves.

"I think we should go to the supermarket and get them some new ones. They just tend to go crazy when you offer them chocolate. I really should have seen this coming." Malik commented sheepishly and Ryou nodded, placing the pots and pans back in the kitchen.

OOoOoOoOoOo

It took 20 minutes to convince the yamis to come out of the bathroom. When they did come out they ducked as soon as they saw their hikaris, crying apologies and begging to be forgiven. Ryou and Malik just sighed and dragged them to the car so they could all go to the supermarket.

Bad idea.

"AIIIIEEEEEE!" Marik went screeching down the aisle on a trolley soon followed by Bakura, knocking an old lady over as he went. Ryou panicked and scuttled over to help her.

Unfortunately the old lady mistook Ryou for Bakura.

"You little hooligan!" She cried and repeatedly hit Ryou with her handbag. Malik fell on the floor laughing as Ryou tried to explain about his er…cousin…

Meanwhile Yami had pulled Yugi to somewhere safe to um…be safe. And stuff.

Once Ryou had managed to get the mad old bat away from her he frowned down at Malik. "And just what do you find so funny mister?" He placed his hands on his hips menacingly.

Malik wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and climbed to his feet. "Sorry Ryou but jeez she was hammering you. Um. Where are Bakura and Marik?"

Ryou groaned and set off at a run after the two yamis with Malik in tow.

They found the two yamis in front of a large tank with lobster inside, moving slowly in the water. Bakura was trying to lean in and grab one while Marik egged him on telling him how close he was.

Ryou almost fell over in shock. Malik narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, grabbing Ryou's arm so that he to would follow.

"So what are you two doing?" Marik jumped at the sound of his hikaris voice. He turned slowly and groaned.

"Oh no Bakura we've been caught."

Bakura pulled his hand slowly out of the water and turned to see Ryou glaring at him.

"A little old lady attacked me Bakura! Do you realise how humiliating that was!" He glanced over to see two trolleys underneath a pile of condoms that had apparently been on the shelves…which were now broken and lying on the ground. He growled, grabbing Bakura's ear and dragged him to the advent calendars, Malik and Marik following in the same fashion.

"Pick one, hurry up so we can go home!" Marik and Bakura grumbled at being bossed around but quickly chose another one. And vowed not to eat it all at once for fear of being bossed around again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The ride home was uneventful. Marik spent the rest of the day and evening teasing Yami about what they had caught him and Yami doing in the supermarket bathrooms. Yami managed to not say a word and he watched Bakura flick through a dozen channels on the T.V, each one coming up with a more boring Christmas show than the last.

Lying on the floor Yugi, Ryou and Malik were sorting out details for the Christmas party. Not a fun task but the ideas they were coming up with were brilliant. They had decided to make a piñata of a reindeer and had already set to work with the paper and glue sticking it together.

The three yamis jumped when laughter rang out from the floor. Glancing down they saw Yugi had somehow managed to get a piece of paper stuck to his head. It looked like the next month wasn't going to be _quite_ so bad after all…

* * *

So what do you think my pretties :)

Review? I'll give you cookies. And more chapters ;)


	3. 2nd December

So here's your chapter :)

Just a warning. I don't know when I'm going to get tomorrows chapter up. It's not exactly finished and I'm at school all day today (I havn't been there for 2 weeks and now I have to go back for a stupid training thing) and then I have a party tonight. And then tomorrow early in the morning I'm going to my boyfriends house so he can teach me and his best friend about Magic the Gathering. And then play Halo Reach. :S

I'll try. But it might be late. I apoligize in advance.

* * *

**Chapter two - 2nd December**

Christmas shopping. Joy. Bakura, Marik and Yami all had wide eyes as they stepped through the large doors leading into the mall. There was a large tree reaching at least 20ft tall skimming the roof of the mall. On top was a large silver star, glittering in the lights. Marik and Bakura instantly saw the shiny silver and set to climbing the tree.

"Hey Malik, Ryou. Your yamis are climbing the Christmas tree." Yugi called as he dragged Yami towards a shop. "I'm going to take Yami so we can get all your presents then swap around so I can buy for him okay?"

Without waiting for an answer Yugi strode off after making sure the pharaoh was following.

Malik and Ryou sighed. "Barely 5 seconds into this shopping trip and they are already in trouble." Ryou was muttering under his breath.

After successfully dragging the yamis down from the tree they parted and went separate ways to begin their Christmas shopping.

Malik dragged Marik into a clothes shop so he could buy for Yami and Yugi.

"Maliiiiiik. Why are we in here? Yami only wears leather!"

Malik grinned nodding. "I'm going to buy Yugi womans underwear and then I'm going to buy Yami Christmas underwear."

Marik's eyes went wide as he nodded approvingly.

"Damn I love you…"

Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura were looking at a bunch of puzzle games for the Yami and Yugi duo. Well…Ryou was looking as Bakura cursed Yami's very existence. Besides. He was going to get Yami's Christmas present later…much later. He cackled evilly before turning to find Ryou regarding him carefully with a frown upon his face.

Bakura just smirked innocently before continuing to look through the merchandise.

It was a long day for the yamis. As it turned out the hikaris didn't really want anything to do with them as they chose presents asking for opinions and then doing the exact opposite. So they needed a way to entertain themselves.

The hikaris all met up along with the yamis and decided to spilt up into the aforementioned groups. Yami could control Bakura and Marik if need be. With that Ryou, Malik and Yugi disappeared around the corner. Yami glanced at his fellow yamis wearily.

"I already have Yugi's present." He mentioned.

"I already have Ryou's as well to be honest…" Bakura shrugged.

Marik just nodded. "I too have my beloveds gift. So. Time to cause mayhem?" He grinned devilishly.

Yami nodded stunning both the tomb robber and keeper.

"What? I'm bored…" Bakura grinned and put his arm around the shorter.

"We'll make a villain out of you yet…"

And with that the three yamis set off through the mall with Bakura in the lead.

It amazed the yamis how overdecorated the place was. There was tinsel and baubles in every spare space available.

"Nineteen…" Marik muttered under his breath.

Yami glanced at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Counting Christmas trees."

"…Oh."

"Yeah. Twenty."

"Shit."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the exchange between the two darks. He turned slightly and was about to tell them to shut their gobs when something caught his eye. A pet shop aye… _hmmm. _

With a jump in his step Bakura stalked over towards the shop. Marik and Yami looked perplexed for a second before they saw where Bakura was headed. Marik whooped and followed, laughing maniacally. Yami just looked worried. _What had he gotten himself into…_

Upon entering the pet shop Bakura saw that there was a whole lot of things he could let loose in the mall of Domino. He grinned. And he had antlers to stick on all of them as well.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryou, Malik and Yugi were just coming out of a cute little gift shop when a bunny with antlers hoped past. Malik looked at it curiously.

"Guys is it normal for there to be a bunny around the mall?" He asked picking it up and stroking it's ears.

Ryou frowned at him and shook his head. "Not exactl-"

He was cut off however by a loud barking. His eyes widened and he turned to see a lot more animals running towards them with antlers on their heads. There was another four bunnies, 3 cats, 2 dogs and a snake.

It was at this point Yugi let out a girlish scream and jumped into Malik's arms. The tan hikari only just managed to catch his smaller friend (it was lucky he had put the bunny on the ground now wasn't it?) and groaned as he heard a death call he had become only too familiar with…

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Crap…"

It was at this point that Marik, Bakura and Yami rounded the corner with a security guard running behind them.

"RUN HIKARIS RUUUUUN!" Yami screamed while laughing wildly. Marik and Bakura grabbed their hikaris waists and carried them along with the shopping out of the mall. Yami stopped in front of Yugi - who Malik had dropped when Marik was running at him - and grinned brightly, pulling him to his feet and throwing him gracefully over his shoulder so they could also run out the mall.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The car ride home was silent as the hikaris seethed. The yamis could practically feel the anger radiating off them. It wasn't fun…

Even when they got home that night it was silent. Ryou instantly went to his room to place the gifts they had bought in the room. Bakura stood in the doorway hesitant until Marik shoved him out of the way. With a glare the silver haired yami stalked off after his hikari.

"Hey Ryou…"

His voice was hesitant as he lingered in the doorway. Ryou was hiding the gifts in the wardrobe. The teen turned to him with his hands on his hips. Bakura gulped. _Uh oh._

"Well?"

"Ermm…we were bored?"

"…I see."

Ryou just flopped onto the bed and ignored his other half. Bakura sighed and closed the door.

"Ry… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you…"

"Damned right you will… You're just lucky I found Yugi's scream amusing or I'd never forgive you…"

Bakura grinned and kissed Ryou soundly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yami and Yugi sat in the lounge awkwardly listening to yells and screams coming from Malik and Marik's room. Malik really was not impressed with the days performance.

Yami sighed.

"Look Yugi…"

"Please don't try and explain Yami. I don't want to hear it."

"But. I just wanted to know why Marik and Bakura do it so often. And it was kinda fun."

"Yes that's what I'm worried about."

"It was a one off thing. I won't do it again."

Yami pouted like a spoilt child. Yugi grinned.

"That security guards face was pretty funny when you threw us in the car and drove off…"

Yami grinned.

"I knew you'd understand…"

He leaned forward to kiss Yugi but was surprised when the teen pulled back and shook his head holding up something that looked kind of like Christmas wrapping paper…

"And now as your punishment you have to help me wrap presents tomorrow."

It was amazing timing that had all three yamis screaming their protests as one that night.

* * *

Review? Cookies to all those that reviewed last time :) Your support is great ^^


	4. 3rd December

So I'm rather disappointed with this chapter. It's not very funny and has little point to it. It's kind of a filler chapter, still good to read it I suppose. But I don't have any time to edit it or fix it up. So unfortunately it'll have to stay like this.

I also have another matter to say. I was sad about the reviews this time. I only got one for the last chapter (Thanks for that person who reviewed :D) and it's a little hard to get the motivation to actually write the story if all I'm getting is Story Alerts or Story Favourites. Even if the review is just "Cool story" or something I can improve on, I would appreciate it. No flames of course but still...

So reviews?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - 3rd December**

"OW!"

Ryou barely glanced up from the floor where he was taping down two sides of a present.

"Another paper cut Kura?"

Bakura growled as he glared at the little cut on his finger. _This was NOT fair_… Ryou handed him another box to put the sticker onto. How did he get a cut from a sticker anyway. It was ridiculous.

Bakura was careful not to get blood on the wrapping or sticker, he had already learnt not to do so after Ryou made him unwrap it and throw that in the bin so he could rewrap it.

"Okay we're finally done." Ryou grinned up at Bakura who had just finished sticking the last name tag on.

Bakura frowned.

"'Cept you have to label the bloody things…"

Ryou nodded. "Sorry but I want it all done now."

Bakura groaned and fell back against the bed. "This is really boring Ryou... When do we get to do the fun stuff like... Killing Yami?"

Ryou snorted but otherwise ignored his Yami, continuing with labelling the presents. Bakura marvelled at his penmanship. He wished he knew how to read that junk...

"Hey Ry? Reckon you could teach me to read and write English? It drives me mad when you read all those books and I can't understand them..."

Ryou looked up stunned. He hesitated and gave Bakura a questioning look, almost asking if there was any ulterior motives. Bakura just looked at him blankly.

"Well... I suppose so... Come here. I'll show you the basics while I'm writing these out."

Bakura grinned.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marik stared at the ground. Malik stared at Malik. The last strands of wrapping paper fell from the ceiling onto Malik's head. He ripped it off. His voice low he turned to his yami and glared; "So. Marik. How much longer is this going to take? I could be done by now if you would just HELP ME!"

He screamed the last words hoping to get through to the blonde.

Marik glanced up and saw the glare quickly looking back down. He fiddled with the carpet.

"But it's so boring, pretty."

"Don't call me that..."

"Why not? It's true..."

"I don't care. I don't want to have to listen to it. Now. Are you going to help me or do you want me to lock you in with Yami for the next hour?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL HELP PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!"

Malik barely had time to prepare himself before Marik had thrown himself into the hikaris lap and was begging profusely. Malik grinned slightly.

"Glad I've found a threat that actually works."

Patting Marik's head, the blonde teen pulled out a bunch of stickers.

"Here. You can stick these on after I've wrapped them."

Marik nodded, eager to please. Malik just smiled to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yami, unlike his fellow darks, was actually helping. And willingly without fuss. Of course... he'd been threatened of no sex for a week if he kept up the shinanigans of his fellow yamis. And so the former King of Egypt was reduced to holding the wrapping paper as Yugi stuck it down. And putting on the stickers.

Oh how the mighty fall...

"Hey Yug'?"

"Hmm?" Yugi didn't even glance up from the present he was wrapping.

"Do you still love me?"

Yugi glanced up to see the mighty Pharaoh...pouting. He pulled a face.

"Yes."

And went back to his work. Yami sighed. Fine. Two could play at this game. And with that there was silence once more. In a matter of minutes however Yami had had enough.

"Really? Cause subjecting me to this torture is rather unloving like and-"

"Yami. Shut up."

Yugi looked up at his dark with eyes wide and well...cute. Yami groaned. Now that wasn't fair was it. It was impossible to resist those adorable saucers. Yami folded like a cheap suit. And Yugi promptly turned back to wrapping gifts. _Damn_.

By 2pm Yami had fallen asleep on the floor, his head leaning against the bed. Yugi was putting the finishing touches on the gifts like bows and ribbons. He glanced at Yami and grinned. Once he'd finished with these presents he'd have a couple of hours spare time before dinner. It was the first time in the three days they'd been in the house that any of the couples had managed to get time alone together.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marik and Malik walked into the kitchen around the same time as Yami and Yugi. It looked as though both couples had been extremely...busy. What they saw was Bakura glaring at his fingers and Ryou standing on a stool trying to reach the first aid kit. The two yamis snickered while the hikaris sent sympathetic looks to Bakura. He ignored them all however.

Ryou glanced down and gave a little wave to his friends before trying yet again the grab the kit.

Finally he managed to grab it and pull it down, gingerly stepping down from his stool. He motioned for Bakura to sit down so he could put the sticky plasters on. Bakura was not impressed with the images on them however.

"Hello Kitty? I have to wear Hello Kitty plasters? Are you kidding me?"

Ryou just glared at him hands on hips, giving him a look that Bakura knew meant he wouldn't be getting any for a week if he didn't shut up.

"It's either that or let those cuts get infected...I can't put ointment on them if you won't put a plaster overtop."

Bakura frowned.

"I'm not a baby...I can handle it."

"I don't care. This is the modern world. Not Egypt. So. Sit down."

Bakura met his hikaris fierce gaze for a moment before sighing and flopping into the seat. No point. If he disagreed he wouldn't get laid for the next month. As always Ryou was gentle and the plasters soon covered his hands.

"How long do I have to wear these plasters?"

"A couple of days." Ryou shrugged and turned to help Yugi with cooking dinner.

Bakura groaned and let his head fall on the table. Damn.

* * *

Sorry about how crappy it is. It's rushed because I'm leaving in an hour and I need to get ready. And unfortunately I couldn't post it tonight because I have dancing. So it'll have to do. Sorry :(


	5. 4th December

So. I have work tomorrow and I start at 8am. So I'm really not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I may have to put it up the following day with that chapter as well (meaning I'll post chapters 5 and 6 on the 6th. It's okay. They'll all be put up). Otherwise it'll be when I get home. I think I'll decide depending on how many reviews I get. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four - December 4th

For once Bakura was the first to awaken in the house. And the first thing he did was shiver. And promptly cuddled closer to Ryou who was sound asleep beside him. It was still relatively dark outside. _But jeez when had it gotten so cold..._

Ryou shifted slightly and Bakura huddled closer. Ryou wouldn't make of him. Surely he knew better than -

"Cold Bakura? Or did you have a nightmare?"

Ryou's voice was muffled against the blankets but his smirk could clearly be heard in his voice. Bakura froze. _Surely Ryou knew better_... a snicker from the lighter half told Bakura all he needed to know. And with that he rolled over on top of Ryou pinning his arms up above his head.

Chocolate brown eyes shone with mischief as they blinked cutely up at the dark. The hikaris hair was dishevelled and his cheeks tinted pink, probably from the cold. Ryou smiled happily.

"Why are you so happy? You're at my merxy remember?" Bakura blinked down at Ryou who just continued to grin up at his dark.

"Heh yeah but you won't do anything stupid." He cuddled closer to Bakura. "Ready to get up?"

Bakura glanced at the clock. 6.30am. He shook his head and leaned down to nip at Ryou's neck.

"I'd much rather have my way with you first."

Ryou barely managed to bite back a soft gasp and turned his head to meet Bakuras lips with his own.

Bakura groaned lightly. He hadn't had any damn action since they entered this house. It was about time to get some.

And of course his hikari had other plans.

In the blink of an eye Ryou had slid from the yamis grasp and out of the bed. Within seconds he'd pulled on a shirt and was heading for the bedroom door.

"Not so fast." Bakura sidled up in front of him. Ryou grinned and reached past his other half to lock the door, his lips finding Bakura's neck.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marik's eyes were resting on Malik's half exposed tan body. He let out a sigh of longing as his hand crept forward, dancing along the hikaris exposed side.

**SLAP!**

Marik blinked.

Malik glared up at him.

"That tickled."

And with that said, Malik was up and off to breakfast in a huff.

Marik blinked.

_Stupid pretty..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Marik didn't have much more luck in the kitchen. In fact, as soon as he walked in he saw his hopes dashed by none other than a thunder brining pharaoh. Yami raised his eyes and silently sent daggers at the blonde yami before turning back to his hot cocoa.

Malik, who was sitting across from Yami, kept his eyes downcast from Mariks, embaressed from his outburst.

"Uh... where's Bakura?"

Yugi came through the door behind Marik and bustled straight into the kitchen. "He's having fun with Ryou by the sounds of it." Yugi gave a sly wink and continued with the pancakes he was making.

Marik looked incredulous and flopped into his seat at the table. "Lucky bastard."

As soon as this was out of his mouth Ryou walked into the kitchen. He was still pulling on a sweater with a Christmas tree embroidered on it.

His cheeks were a light pink and his eyes bright. Yugi chuckled and sent him a wink. Ryou tried to glare but stumbled to his seat instead.

All of a sudden Marik sat straight up in his seat and stared out the window. "M-Malik...? What's that white stuff?"*

Malik glanced up over his cup. "I think that's snow..." His eyes lit up. "Wow! I've only ever seen pictures!"

Ryou glanced at Yugi who grinned. He motioned out of the window and mimed throwing things at each other. Ryou caught on and nodded eagerly. He was on his feet quickly and went out of the kitchen to find Bakura.

"So do you guys want to go outside and see it?" Yugi's smile was wide as a cheshire cats. When everyone nodded (well Yami didn't but he's grumpy) Yugi grinned even wider. "Okay you might want to go get some warmer clothes on. I'll see you out there!" And with that he grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him to their bedroom for more clothes.

Malik laughed. "I bet that's the first time Yugi's ever tried to put Yami's clothes on and not take them off."

Marik snickered. From the smile on Malik's face he could tell they were okay. Even though it had been stupid anyway. "So my pretty are we going to go play?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"RYOU ARE YOU CRAZY THIS SHITS FREEZING!"

Bakura was treating the snow like a live mine field. Yami and Marik weren't much better. Even Malik wasn't as thrilled as he had been a few minutes ago. Yami was clinging to the tree in case someone tried to drag him out further and drown him in this frozen water. Marik was huddled in the garden patch against the house with Malik clinging to his arm. Yugi and Ryou stood there laughing at their yamis.

"ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY YOU ARSE!"

"I think Bakura blew a fuse."

"Bakura shouldn't really have any fuses left."

"Maybe we should go inside. I think they've had enough."

The pair glanced around and snickered slightly. It took five minutes to convince Yami they were only going back into the house. Bakura, Marik and Malik shot back in as soon as the door was open. And then the entire group stood there dripping water on the welcome mat. Yugi was the first to start laughing. And soon Ryou and Malik joined in. Yami, Bakura and Marik managed forced laughs before stomping off to have showers.

Yugi grinned. "I'll set up the fire. You guys go have showers we'll se you at dinner."

And that's how the yamis discovered snow.

* * *

*Lol sounds dirty. Sorry I had to. Anyway. I've never seen snow. Just throwing this out there. It doesn't snow here in New Zealand and at Christmas it's actually summertime. Any description on snow from here on out is from the ONE SINGLE time I went up the mountain. When I was five. So it hardly counts as I don't remember it. Well I'll let you get back to the story.

And so we shall see whether tomorrow shall see the next chapter or not :)


	6. 5th December

So as you could probably tell I didn't get a chance to put up yesterdays chapter! I got home from work - exhausted I might add - and then left like five minutes later to hang out and my boyfriends house. I was going to take what I'd already written of the chapter so I could do it at his... but I sorta forgot to take it out of my work jacket.

I'm sorry! So yesterdays chapter will be put up now and I'll put up todays chapter a little later on. Because I haven't started writing it yet... :S

/Bakura speaking through mindlink/

\Ryou speaking through mindlink\

* * *

**Chapter five - December 5th**

After pulling on at least five layers of clothing to block out the cold, Marik walked calmly into the kitchen ready for whatever hell the hikaris could cook up. Five minutes later there was a steaming cup of cocoa in his hand and he sat down to drink it alone.

**SPLAT!** A while blob hit the window, covering every inch in the impact. Marik sat up rigid and stared.

"MALIK! THE SNOWS ALIIIIIIVE!"

And then ran to his boyfriend, crying about evil snow and it's minions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryou glanced up from the snowball he was forming. Yugi didn't seem to notice how badly his aim had gone wrong.

"Hey Yug' I think we scared Marik." It was evident from behind his grin that Ryou only found this amusing and was not in the least bit sorry. Yugi just shrugged and turned back to form more snowballs for their fort.

"WHAT FOUL BEAST LURKS IN THEE SNOW!" Yami was hollering from the doorstep, Bakura and the blonde duo in tow.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh no his 'Pharaoh voice.' We should hide probably hide." And with that, the short teen threw himself into the snow. Ryou blinked confused for a second before following suit and throwing himself behind the barricade they had built earlier.

"SHOW YOURSELF EVIL DOER!"

Bakura snickered slightly. Before a large ball of snow hit him square in the face, sending him flying back into the hallway.

Yami and Marik screamed loudly before running back into the house. Malik appeared to have caught on by the way he shifted carefully through the snow towards the barricade. He screamed when Ryou and Yugi shot out and grabbed him before forcefully pulling him behind the barricade.

"Hey Malik." Yugi laughed slightly at the look on the blondes face. He pouted and frowned at his fellow hikaris.

"You guys are mean..."

"Yes and now you are our prisoner."

"...crap."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yami, Marik and Bakura tried to sneak outside again without being seen. Marik was practically hysterical over the kidnap of his precious hikari.

"What are we going to do! That foul beast has my hikari! Why aren't your stupid hikaris helping us anyway? They seem to be the ones that know the most about this snow."

Yami suddenly frowned.

"I don't know where my hikari is..."

Bakura twitched. "Excuse me a moment. I have a mindlink to use."

/Ryou?/

\I'm sorry but the name you have used is unavailable please try again later\

/RYOU!/

\Okay okay. What?\

/Where are you?/

\In the snow\

/...you took Malik didn't you? Bastard/

And with that Bakura cut off Ryou. "Ryou and Yugi are the kidnappers. They're behind that fort over there. But I have a plan..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"...It's a little small don't you think?"

"It'll work just fine Marik stop complaining when things aren't big enough. Yami stop hiding in the doorway and get down here."

"Someones being bossy..."

"Someone wants to destroy his hikari for disappearing this morning and leaving him to freeze in bed so SHUT UP!"

"Calm down Bakura."

Bakura ignored the retort and grabbed one of the balls that was lying next to them on the ground. It crumbled instantely. He stared. "Fuck." Yami and Marik snickered slightly before trying themselves. Yami however was distracted almost instantely by the impact of freezing cold snow hitting his face.

"WHO DARES ATTACK THE PHAROA-" From over the top of the fort Yami could see Yugi giggling and waving, his spare hand blowing a kiss in the yami's direction. Yami growled and lobbed the ball he had been holding in his hand at the attacker. And fell short about a metre. Which, considering the hikaris where about 3 metres away from them, meant he'd only thrown it about 2 metres.

Fail.

And then the yamis were pelted with snowballs without mercy.

"RETREAT!" Yami cried and threw himself face first into the snow. It was obvious the hikaris had more practise at forming the snowballs and had better aim. The yamis were in trouble.

"Okay. Has anyone got any suggestions?"

Marik nodded. "Surrender."

And with that he held up a white flag and stood up with his hands in the air. Bakura frowned slightly. "Where did he get that flag...?"

The hikaris grinned when they saw Bakura follow Marik out with his hands in the air. Yami also stood up pouting but he had his arms crossed and refused to admit defeat. So Yugi and Ryou threw a few more snowballs at him to make him give in.

When the hikaris came out of their hiding place giggling and relatively dry, Yami groaned even more.

"Evil little bastards..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Once everyone was inside and had changed into dry, warm clothes Yugi set up the fireplace. Marik carried Malik into the lounge over his shoulder and threw him on one of the many couchs, climbing on top of him and grinning down.

Bakura was already seated on the couch opposite, wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot cocoa from a cup Ryou had given him. The silver haired hikari had a large tray of them and was offering them to the blondes as Yami came in with another two blankets and threw one at the blondes before wrapping the other around himself and fell onto the only spare couch in front of the fire.

Not much was said from that point on. Everyone was too preoccupied with their hot cocoa. And then with getting comfortable under their blankets with their other halves.

That is until Marik decided to talk.

"So Yami. You ready for Christmas?"

Yami growled slightly before nuzzling his hikaris neck.

"You just wait Marik. I shall defeat you in a snowball fight one way or another."

* * *

Well the next chapter should be up later. I need a break though!

And I've never had a snowball fight so I tried not to put too much detail in in case I failed. Sorry.

Hope you likey anways! Reviews will get your next chappy up faster :)


	7. 6th December

So I ended up staying at my boyfriends last night so I didn't have time to post the next chapter. :S Sorry guys! I suppose it doesn't matter toooooo much for most people because your dates are behind ours :)

Anyways heres the next chapter typed up on my boyfriends mums laptop XD

* * *

**Chapter Six - December 6th**

Yugi lay back against the couch and groaned. Four big boxes of Christmas decorations lay in front of him. Ryou had helped him drag them up from the basement and had gone to get the last box of tinsel.

Malik was distracting the yamis with chocolate and was trying to drag them out of the house for the day. So far everything was going according to plan.

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

And then it was shot to hell. Marik went flying through the hallway and pounced behind the couch. Yugi frowned.

Bakura and Yami followed quietly, grinning slightly. Malik was holding a box of tinsel and Ryou was following with blue-tack and cello-tape to stick the decorations up.

"So what's going on here that's so important Malik had to try and distract us huh?" Yami asked, fiddling with the chains on his pants. Bakura only frowned down at the tiny hikari.

Yugi shrugged. "We were going to put up all the Christmas decorations today and we thought it would be a good idea if you weren't around to wreck everything."

Yami pretended to look hurt. "What little old us? What could we possibly ruin?"

Bakura snickered slightly. ""Go on and decorate. We'll even help."

The leer on the silver haired yamis face made Yugi hesitate but Malik agreed with him. "If they help we can keep an eye on them and it'll get done faster."

"Well...okay."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Yugi! Yami hung himself on the tinsel!"

The tiny hikari frowned down at Ryou who was holding up a banner saying 'Merry Christmas' and motioned for him to put it up instead.

In the lounge Bakura and Marik were snickering while Malik was trying to help Yami down from the tinsel.

"Holy shit... Yami how the fuck?"

Yami just spluttered as Malik finally managed to pull him away from the wall and drag him down. He stood coughing for a few minutes before glaring at Marik and Bakura.

"They did it."

Bakura grinned. "Oh as much as I'd like to take credit for this, and trust me I would simply _love_ to take credit, I'm kind of wondering how you think this is our fault?"

Yami glared at them.

"Jeez if looks could kill aye Bakura..."

"Then all Yami would have to do would look at us and we'd be dead."

"Oh high five."

As the yamis high fived Yugi facepalmed. "Are you okay Yami?"

Silence.

"Yami?"

'I'LL KILL THEM!"

And with a murderous look in his eye, the spikey haired Pharaoh ran after his fellow yamis with a piece of tinsel.

"I'll strangle you! See how you like it!"

Malik looked surprised for a second before turning back to the box of decorations. "Well at least they'll be out of the way now." Yugi frowned slightly before shrugging and turning to help Malik with more tinsel around the room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Malik, Yugi and Ryou all sat on the couches and admired their handywork. The rooms were laced with tinsel, small statues scattered around in corners of the room. There were Christmas candles across tables and lights hung from the ceiling.

"This looks good."

Yugi nodded. "Grandpa used to do stuff like this." A sad smile crossed his face.

Ryou just grinned. "So did Dad before the accident. He'd always let me put up the banner and it was always crooked."

"Well since we're all being emo, I've never celebrated Christmas."

"This year will be much better...I just know it."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Outside the lounge door the yamis were listening.

"Man we really gotta keep in line." Marik's voice was quiet.

Bakura and Yami (who were both covered in tinsel pieces) grinned slightly. "Lets go make them some cocoa."

oOoOoOoOoOo

BANG!

Malik sat up straight. "Um what was that?"

Ryou sighed and climbed to his feet. "Time to deal with those yamis again. It was nice to have some quiet."

Yugi followed the other hikaris into the kitchen. And was met with and interesting sight. There was white stuff everywhere.

"Um has it been snowing inside or something."

Bakura sneezed from somewhere under the table. "No this is sugar."

"There was this much sugar in the can...?"

"We were trying to make hot cocoa."

"Marik knows how to make it why didn't he show you!"

Bakura just pointed to the corner. Marik was just sitting on a chair in the corner, tinsel wrapped around his entire body and a bauble in his mouth. He rolled his eyes at the hikaris. "Yami thought he was talking too much."

Yugi just chuckled and grabbed a broom. "Ah well I guess we'd better clean all this up then.

* * *

So I'm sorry it's rather short and...random/boring. I'm starving and I can't get food because I have to help my idiot make waffles. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try really hard to get the next one up tomorrow! (I'm at a Secret Santa party tonight and then I have a LAN party tomorrow with my boyfriends mates so it'll be a tight squeeze. It's from 8am-6pm. So afterwards SHOULD be fine. No promises.)


	8. 7th December

Okay so here's the deal. I'm SO sorry. LAN party and other things got in the way! It will be done today though! I'll post multiple chapters now to catch up.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - December 7th**

"Damn I hate snow..."

"Quit complaining Bakura, we won't be in it for long today we just have to find the perfect tree."

"...We're doomed."

Ryou and Malik ignored their yamis then as Malik pulled the car into the Christmas tree sales area. Yami was quite content to sit quietly next to Yugi in the back on the van, staring out the window at the evil snow. In the middle seats Marik and Bakuraweren't too impressed with being split from their hikaris or the prospect of going outside in the snow.

"Why are we going to go cut down a tree, buy it and then stick it in the house anyway?" Marik asked as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"Tradition." Malik answered shortly.

Marik looked sceptical and turned to whisper to Bakura, "That just means he has no idea."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryou and Yugi were the only ones who had actually done this before. Therefore they paid the man for the tree and axe hire before leaving into the field of trees.

"Jeez it's a forest of Christmas trees." Malikseyes were wide with awe. Marik just rolled his before pushing his hikari into the trees.

"Lets just get this over and done with."

Despite Marik and Bakura's insistence to just grab the one that was black and dying, so that they could leave. From the look on Ryou's face he was prepared to cut Bakura'shead off with the axe in his hand. Bakura, unaccustomed to the murderous gaze in his other halfs eyes, shut up.

"Oh wow look at that one Ryou!" Yugi pointed excitedly. Ryou glanced in the general direction and ducked.

"Oh no."

Yugi frowned down at his fellow hikari. "Oh no what?"

Malik just burst out laughing. "Oh gosh you have to be kidding me!"

"What is it!"

Malik continued to chuckle as he explained. "Remember the little old lady that thought Ryou was Bakura and beat him up?"

Yugi suddenly grinned. "Really?"

Ryou pouted. "It wasn't funny you know."

"I'm sure she doesn't remember you Ryouit'll be fine!" And with that Yugi waltzed over to the tree he'd spotted before. Malik grinned down at the silver haired hikari and smirked. The yamisjust followed unhappily with their freezing hands stuck deep into their pockets. Ryou sighed. Fine.

Ryou made a point of staying out of the gaze of the old lady so she wouldn't try and knock his head off with her bag again. However she did turn around.

And woe and behold, she saw Bakura.

"You! You hooligan!"

Bakura started and turned around only to get a mouthfull of snow. He blinked before and bony old knee met his crotch and a rickety cane smacked his forehead. And with that the lady marched off with her head high.

Ryou blinked. "I told you she'd recognise me..."

Malik just chuckled. "Here give me the axe we'll just cut the tree down and get home to decorate it."

Marik helped Bakura up but repeatedly let him fall to the ground because he was laughing so hard. Bakura was seething so much the ice around him was practically melting. Yugi took a step away from him just to be safe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the house Yugi and Ryou set off to find a bucket to put the tree in while Malik, Marik and Bakura tried to get the tree through the front door. Yami stood by to supervise. The tree was about 10ft and far too wide for the door. That's where the problem came in.

"Okay if we take the tip of the tree in first the branches won't be bent." Malik said as he turned the tree around and pulled it through the door. Before it got stuck.

"Oh great. Now what?"

"Um..."

"Genius."

Yami just sighed. "Just force it through we don't really have a choice now."

And once the tree was forced inside Malik ended up with a face full of pine needles. Ouch.

The actual decorating of the tree didn't take long. The yamis were eventually banned from helping because all they would do was move the decorations already on the tree and put them all at the top. Yugi, Malik and Ryou all had to work together to get the tinsels and lights on the tree before putting the star on top.

Yugi stood back to admire the colourful tree. He grinned. "NOW WE CAN PUT THE PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE!"

And with that the hikaris ran off to their rooms to grab the piles of presents that had been hidden. The yamis just stared. "I really don't get it aye..." Marik remarked before heading to the kitchen for yet more hot cocoa.

Bakura and Yami just shrugged at each other before following.

Yugi managed to bring in a pile of presents bigger than himself to get under the tree. Malik and Ryou struggled with theirs, also bigger than Yugi piles, and pushed them under the tree. Sitting back in their hands and knees they grinned.

"Now it's really starting to look like Christmas." Yugi said, beaming.

Ryou shrugged. "When's it going to feel like Christmas?"

Malik sighed. "On Christmas day when everyone gets back and we have to party."

Yugi and Ryou smiled widely. They'd been looking forward to the party for months. "Oh boy is it going to be great..."

* * *

And there you have it. I'm behind by three chapters and I plan to get one more up today (I hope) and hopefully two more tomorrow. Sorry... please review? :)


	9. 8th December

Erm so hi. -waves nervously- You may have heard rumours that I was dead. As you can see that's not entirely true. In fact I lost my internet, laptop and... list for what was happening in this story. Love me...

Well I decided I wanted to finish this. And after making another list (and then losing it and deciding to just wing it) I've completed another chapter. Now I make no promises. This story might not be finished this Christmas. It might be next year... I hope not though cause this is killing me!

Well I love you guys and I am really sorry I couldn't do it last time :)

* * *

8th December

Ryou was the first to wake up the next morning. He slipped out from Bakura's grip and slid through the door as quietly as he could. Sneaking into the lounge he saw that daylight hadn't yet broken over and it was reasonably dark. With this thought he went to the sitting room to turn on all the Christmas lights.

Lo and behold, Yugi was already there gazing at the Christmas tree.

"Grandpa would have loved to have finally met the pharaoh in his own body... and enjoy this Christmas with us you know..."

Ryou started. Yugi's eyes hadn't even flickered towards him. "Wouldn't a lot of us. He's in a happier place Yug' and Yami really is trying to make this a happy Christmas. Even if he doesn't really know how."

Yugi snickered at Ryou. "Of course he doesn't. He's confused as hell... Which is why I thought maybe we should let them watch some Christmas movies today instead of doing anything else. It's snowing too hard outside for us to do anything major... and I think we all need a break."

Ryou grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

As all the yamis sat around the Christmas table frowning at their bowls of cornflakes and feeling sorry for themselves, Malik and Yugi had gone out shopping all the while leaving Ryou to babysit the yamis. He was ready though... He had a football helmet on his head and pillows stuffed down his shirt. He was sure if worst came to worst Bakura would protect him. But there was no one to protect him from Bakura...

"So Ryou what exactly are we doing today that causes you to dress up like that?" Marik enquired curiously. "And also where is my pretty?" He pouted.

Yami just scoffed and dug his spoon into the mixture before him.

Ryou gulped at the glare Bakura sent him before trying to explain. "Um they've just gone to get some food we decided we were going to have a movie day that's all..."  
All of the yamis turned and glared suspiciously. Ryou just sat back on the seat and glared back. "A Christmas movie day."

And he was met with groans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Malik and Yugi were stuck in the longest line they had ever seen at the supermarket. Malik craned his neck trying to see past everyone's head and frowned. "Why is everyone doing their food shopping early? I was expecting this on Christmas eve but not now!"

Yugi just lent against the trolley in front of him. "If this is what it's like now, imagine what it will be like then. Jeez it's gonna be a nightmare."

Eventually the line got smaller and smaller until they were only one person away. The checkout person was looking extremely disgruntled about having to serve so many people in such a short time. Malik just giggled at her and started piling their purchases onto the counter. Yugi just sighed at the amount and put it on the credit card Kaiba had lent them for any expenses they had over the month. It was a good thing he'd said he'd only check it if he got a call from Mokuba (who was acting as an accountant) saying that dangerous weaponry was being purchased. Otherwise he couldn't care less.

Malik loaded the last few bags into the trunk of the car as Yugi called Ryou to check and make sure he'd survived the last hour or so with the yamis.

"Hello Ryou speaking how may I help you."

"Hey Ry, it's me Yugi."

"Oh good. Look I need you to come home right now. Yami's hiding in your room, Marik's trying to set the tree on fire and Bakura's hanging from the lights. Got to go bye!"

Yugi just glared at his phone for a second before climbing into the driver's seat. "C'mon Malik we have a hikari to save!"

They got home to find Ryou sitting on the deck, head in his hands. He smiled sheepishly at them. "Erm... they locked me out. Yami's trying to control them but I think he got tied up." Ryou glanced back. "Bakura says he'll calm down if you guys brought him cigarettes..."

Malik grinned and pulled some out of the bag. "I got a couple of boxes for Marik but Bakura can have one."

The door opened then and Bakura flew out to grab the box. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My fix." Ryou frowned at him slightly before pulling him inside and dragging him towards the sitting room. Inside Marik and Yami were pretending to be innocent. Ryou just glared and curled up on the other sofa with Bakura. Yugi grinned at Yami as he set up a whole bunch of lollies and chips on the table. "No eating fast guys, I'm not dealing with people being sick!"

Malik came in with three bowls of popcorn, one for each couple and handed them out.

"Alright guy's first movie is... drum roll please." He faltered slightly at the glare Marik sent him. "Okay or not... The first movie is the Grinch Who Stole Christmas! Perfect for Bakura and Marik!" He grinned before jumping on his couch with Malik and flicking on the movie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on just push the girl off! Just ignore her you can do it you fool!" Marik screamed at the TV.

"Oh come on... He saves Christmas? What kind of dumb movie is this!" Bakura pouted.

Ryou just gazed at him, mouth open. "Are you serious... it teaches you that all human beings are capable of love and you still can't even give this holiday one chance!"  
Bakura snickered. "I'm the thief king Ryou. I love no one." He missed the hurt look Ryou sent him as he turned back to the TV. "Alright what stupid movie can we possibly be watching now?"

Yugi grinned. "My favourite movie! Fred Clause!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"That was stupid... he gets a superman cape and decides to save Christmas? These are the worst villains ever!" Marik pouted. Bakura had actually fallen asleep while Ryou and Yugi wiped tears of joy away from their eyes.

"That was so *sniff* beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed as Ryou nodded in agreement. Malik just rolled his eyes as he got up to put in the movie they had left to last just for the yamis benefits.

"Okay guys! Time for Nightmare Before Christmas." He grinned as Bakura immediately perked up to watch.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"This Jack chap is real top notch guy!" Bakura remarked as he sat rapt in front of the screen, Marik nodding in agreement.

Half an hour later Bakura was upset at the fact that Jack had failed in his attempt at thwarting Christmas and had given up and set things right. Marik was just pouting at his bowl of popcorn in which there was nothing left. Ryou had fallen asleep, being unable to watch the movie all the way through.

Yugi yawned. "Well guys what did you learn about Christmas today?"

Marik and Bakura glanced at each other before answering together. "That the villains who try to destroy it are stupid and Santa is a witch." And with that they disappeared to their respective bedrooms, taking their hikaris with them.

Yugi frowned at Yami before sighing. "Oh whatever."

* * *

So uh... Review? Mebbe...


End file.
